Todo está bien ahora
by Srta.Steele
Summary: Jasper no puede con la culpa, mientras que para Bella, él no ha hecho nada. Pasen y lean.


A pesar de que amo a esta pareja, este One-shot no es una historia romántica entre ambos, si no un momento tierno entre ambos. La historia se sitúa después de Luna Nueva, cuando los Cullen regresan.

Jasper & Bella.

BPov.

Hacía una semana que los Cullen habían regresado. Edward estaba conmigo otra vez y ahora era para siempre. La verdad era que él me amaba y por fin podía entenderlo, recién ahora el velo que cubría mis ojos caía y me dejaba ver, me _permitía_ ver que él me quería a mí y que yo significaba todo para él.

En estos últimos días las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que eso era la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrada…a la normalidad que tenía cuando ellos estaban a mí alrededor. Al día siguiente de su regreso, Alice me llevó de compras y durante casi 5 horas estuve probándome un montón de ropa –la cuál compramos a pesar de que yo no estaba de acuerdo–; Emmett siguió haciendo bromas y burlándose de mis dos pies izquierdos; Esme y Carlisle no paraban de agradecerme con la mirada el haber salvado a Edward de cometer una tontería y de decirme lo felices que estaban por tenerme con ellos de nuevo; Rose…ella simplemente era Rose…; y Edward, él había accedido a cambiarme con la "pequeña" condición de convertirme en sus esposa –condición que le dije que pensaría pero solo para hacerlo sufrir un poquito, pues sabía que mi vida la quería pasar con él por el resto de la eternidad y si él se sentía mejor teniendo un papel que confirmase que era suya entonces lo haría–.

Todo parecía ir bien, o casi todo. Después de lo sucedido, Jasper ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme y no necesitaba ser una empática para saber por qué. El dolor y arrepentimiento que sentía eran tan palpables que no podía evitar querer llorar cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él. Y esto tenía que acabar ya, así no tuviese la menor idea de qué hacer. Pasé todo el viernes devanándome los sesos, pensando en cómo podría hacer que Jasper entendiese que lo que había sucedido no había sido su culpa. De pronto, la solución cruzó mi mente, tan simple, tan clara.

Sábado por la tarde. Carlisle estaba en su despacho trabajando en una investigación y Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algunos snacks para mí; Rose y Alice estaban en el sillón discutiendo algunos artículos de moda, susurrando fervientemente en aprobación de uno que otro vestido y negando con la cabeza cuando veían algo que no les gustaba; Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo con un PlayStation en sus manos, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa. Mi Edward estaba tocando mi nana mientras me miraba –yo estaba frente al piano, mirándolo también–; Jasper era el más alejado de todos. Sentado al lado de una gran ventana –la cual dejaba pasar la luz de la tarde– leía un libro sobre la Guerra Civil, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, quizá por algunos datos erróneos. Ese era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Recordé que no debía sentir temor o nerviosismo porque él lo notaría y seguramente le diría a Edward y todo se iría a tacho. Contando hasta diez, me alejé del piano.

Lentamente, como tanteando el terreno, caminé hasta colocarme a un lado de la ventana donde Jasper estaba. Podía sentir la mirada de los presentes en mi espalda, las notas del piano haciéndose más lentas; Carlisle entró en ese momento al living y pareció confundido por la reacción de todos; Edward había dejado de tocar. Recorrí lentamente la mirada hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Jazz. Sus ojos, impasibles al principio, comenzaron a reflejar la angustia y el sufrimiento; conté los pasos que me faltaban para estar completamente cerca a él: cinco. Despacio, y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, crucé esa pequeña distancia. Él se puso de pie, y pensé que en cualquier momento echaría a correr pero no lo hizo.

Ahora, frente a frente, levanté mi mano y con sumo cuidado la puse en su mejilla, esperando a que se familiarice con mi tacto. Pareció un poco confundido al principio pero después se relajó. Nos miramos a los ojos por lo que pudieron ser horas…no mentiré pues por un momento, me sentí atrapada por su mirada, por el martirio que reflejaba, queriendo quitar todo lo malo de ella.

Me puse de puntillas y con mi mano guie su cabeza hasta que mis labios quedaron en su frente, dándole un casto beso. Acto seguido le abracé –efusivamente– y antes de retirarme para regresar con Edward, susurré:

Todo está bien ahora, Jazz

Él volteó sorprendido, y gratamente aliviado. Por primera vez en esta semana, lo vi sonreír y mirarme con comodidad, sin preocupación, sin temor o vergüenza. Susurró un "gracias" con los labios y volvió a sentarse retomando su lectura.

Tal vez este era nuestro comienzo. A lo mejor ahora comenzaba nuestra amistad; la tormenta ya había pasado, y el sol alumbraba con fuerza.


End file.
